CONVERSASION PARTE 2
by LDMB
Summary: Continuacion de la conversacion entre Ash y Cilan.


ASH=A CILAN=C

C:es una buena y curiosa pregunta la que me haces Ash, aunque debo preguntar,por que me lo preguntas a mi?  
A:bueno tu conoces mejor a Iris que yo ,y ya eh hablado con Brock,tracey,gary,el profesor,Clemont,mi mama,James,la lider de gimnacio Sabrina y un tipo que conoci mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto.  
C:me alegra ser una de tus primeras opciones :-\\.  
A:hey no es mi culpa que cuando busque hablar contigo estuvieras ocupado con una de esas conferencias que sueles dar.  
C:son Conferencias de Sibarita Pokemon, y podrias haber llamado antes, pero bueno eso responde una preguta,la otra es ¿por que crees que yo conosco mejor a Iris que tu?.  
A:bueno tu y ella pasan mucho tiempo juntos ya que viven en Unova y pueden comunicarse sin muchos problemas.  
C:en primera el que vivamos en Unova no tiene nada que ver ustedes dos podrian hablar mas a menudo si se organisaran bien y en segunda yo no conosco tambien a Iris como tu.  
A:como que yo la conosco mejor,si tu pasas mas tiempo con ella.  
C:no Ash no paso mucho tiempo con ella,tanto ella como yo tenemos muchas ocupaciones aqui en Unova tanto profesionales como personales,ademas cuando nos llamamos o nos reunimos es mas para pedir consejo o para comunicarnos ciertas cosas alla de que a Iris le encanta mi comida,no hay mucho mas entre nosotros, si con alguien pasa mucho tiempo cuando puede ese eres tu.  
A.:espera!me estas diciendo que tu como conocedor pokemon,detective aficionado y no se que otras cosas mas ,no as logrado conocerla mejor que yo¡.  
C:no te confundas Ash claro que la conosco,lo suficiente para saber que ella se aburre facilmente conmigo, y que prefiere otra clase de actividades a las que yo realizo,lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿por que pensaste en Iris en primer lugar que hay de Angie?.  
A:Angie? Por que la mecionas a ella?.  
C:en serio Ash ases que ayudarte sea muy dificil si tu mismo no entiendes lo que quieres :-\  
A: eh?  
C:ah(suspiro) no te das cuenta de que muchas de la carecteristicas que mencionaste las tiene Angie, y cuando la conoci pude ver que tu y ella tienen mucho en comun,que acaso no notaste que las demas chicas estaban enojadas contigo porque le dabas mas atencion a Angie y a Iris cuando nos reunimos.  
A:¡esa era la razon! Y tu la sabias podrias haberme ahorado todos los problemas que tuve que pasar ese dia solo diciendomelo : (.  
C:y aruinarle la diversion al resto,vamos Ash que clase de amigo eres.  
A: ¡:(!  
C:en mi defensa no era el unico que lo noto, y era deber tuyo el areglar tu problema con las feminas.  
A:cual problema con las femin...? ah lo que digiste.  
C:tu sabes cual! todas éllas querian tu atencion pero tu selos dabas mas a ellas dos, que acaso no te acuerdas que Dawn preparo una presentacion de sus talentos especial solo para ti, o que Serena trajo una cacerola entera de Pokelitos para que tu los degustaras.  
A: oye no es mi culpa! la presentacion de Dawn fue increible,solo que hasto hoy sigo sin entender muy bien los concursos.  
Y me comi todos los pokelitos por que sabian muy bien.  
C:te atragantaste mas de 3 veces, y le dijiste a Dawn que su presentacion fue increible, pero luego te fuiste con angie a ver sus pokemon sin volver a hablar del tema.  
A:pero que mas se supone que querian de mi.  
C: ellas querian lo mismo que tu le dabas a Angie o Iris,atencion pero no una atencion momentanea, sino una que durara un poco mas, despues de disfrutar lo que ellas te daban.  
Yo lo entiendo Ash yo tambien eh tenido mucha atencion de varias "admiradoras" que buscaban llamar mi interes, y te digo que si no muestras un poco mas de aprecio por lo que hacen por ti,sentiran que no hacen lo suficiente por ti.  
Asi que entiendo por que pensate en Iris primero, pero eh conocido a otras chicas que tambien podrian ser de tu interes, como por ejemplo la lider de gimnacio de kalos korina.  
A:por que la mencinas a ella ?.  
C:me parecio un buen ejemplo.  
A:pero ella parecia estar interesada en Clemont?.  
C:como te diste cuenta tu?  
A:Boni me lo dijo.  
C:bueno pero, y?  
A:pues eso.  
C:Clemont ya tiene a alguien, por lo que korina tendra que olvidarse de él y cuando la conoci,se notaba que le gustan las batallas pokemon,el entrenamiento y se ve que es muy divertida.  
A:entonces,¿por que Clemont no quiso estar con élla?.  
C: a Clemont lo que en verdad le apaciona no son los combates pokemon, es muy buen lider de gimnacio, pero se ve que como inventor, es mejor.  
Es por eso que su atencion se centro en lilia hija de un gran inventor de kalos y heredera de una gran compañia de tecnologia, ella misma es igual de buena con la tecnologia de Clemont.  
Por eso te pregunto, ya que tu y korina estan solos por que no pensar en élla como pareja, te aseguro que le haria mucho bien tener a alguien como tu a su lado.  
A:espera! pero eso no seria algo asi como aprobecharme de la situacion.  
C:si. Efectibamente.  
A:acaso no seria eso algo malo.  
C:por que habria de serlo? Tu y ella si que tiene mucho en comun,ahorra ella esta dolida pero cuando se recupere tu y ella podran tener una relacion genuina.  
A: no. No me parece nada correcto Cilan.  
C:por que?.  
A: por que ella amaba a Clemont. Y yo no soy como Clemont .  
C:pero tu eres tu, y como tu tienes mas posibilidades de las que habria tenido Clemont,si se hubiera concretado la relacion.  
A:no te entiendo Cilan.  
C:tu mismo lo dijiste Ash muchas pesonas no saben lo que quieren o que al obtenerlas estas no son lo que ellos creian que eran.  
Ni tu ni yo conocemos realmente a korina, es decir hemos visto muchos aspectos superficiales de ella, pero no conocemos su lado "interior", cuales fueron las razones para que ella se enamorara de Clemont es algo que desconosco,me habria gustado ver que clase de relacion habrian tenido, pero se que esta no habria durado mucho.  
Veras Ash muchas personas no piensan a futuro simplemente quieren lo que quieren en ese momento, piensan que siempre sentiran lo que sienten.  
A: pero,que no es el amor asi?.  
C:no, ash no lo es,el amor es solo un estado emocional, algo que puede cambiar con el pasar del tiempo.  
Lo que hace que ese lazo perdure a lo largo del tiempo,es que una persona se vuelva a enamorar de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, una y otra vez.  
Dime por que no ves tu a Korina y alas otras chicas como futuras parejas.  
A:como quieres que lo sepa,  
C:solo dime lo que piensas de ellas  
A:bueno, en el caso de Korina, no la conosco lo suficiente, se que nos gustan las batallas y el entrenamiento, pero desconosco mucho de élla, esta claro que es mas madura que yo, eh visto ese fuerte lazo que tiene con su Lucario, pero no parece tener los mismos sentimientos por sus otros pokemon.  
¡Quita esa mirada! ; se que yo tengo un lazo algo similar con Pikachu; pero no es el unico con el que eh tenido un lazo muy fuerte.  
C: si. se nota que tu y élla tiene esa mania por un solo pokemon.  
A:bueno como dije no la conosco lo suficiente.  
C:bien eso alcanza para Korina, asi que que hay de Misty.  
A:que hay con élla?.  
C:por que no la ves como pareja? ;-).  
A:bueno... hubo un tiempo en que pense en élla como algo màs.  
C:y que paso?.  
A:continue con mi viaje.  
C:que te hizo pensar en élla como algo mas?.  
A:élla fue la primera amiga que tuve y bue...  
C: ¡Espera! Ash. Es en serio,me estas diciendo que tu Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, quien era uno de las 4 unicas personas que queria convertirse en entrenador pokemon de todo el pueblo en años , quien era junto con gary oak nieto del profesor oak un favorito para lograr su objetivo de ganar la liga Pokemon, quien tiene esa sonrisa de protagonista de anime que hace caer chicas a monton, ademas de ser amable,agradable,divertido,metiche,insufrible,molesto y tener el ego del tamaño de una casa y quieres que crea que no tenias amigas.  
Lo siento Ash pero si quieres mi ayuda tendras que ser completamente honesto conmigo.  
A: !estoy siendo honesto,ademas no me dejaste terminar¡.  
Pero,COMO QUE INSUFRIBLE,METICHE Y CON EL EGO DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA CASA  
¡ x:( !.  
C:en el buen sentido :-) .  
A:COMO PUEDE ESO TENER UN BUEN SENTIDO.  
C: te lo esplicare luego, asi que cuentame que querias decirme.  
A:ni creas,mejor ire a hablar con el padre de Brock, de él no recibiria un trato como este.  
C: vamos Ash no seas tan infantil.  
A:NO SOY INFANTIL.  
C: quieres que llame a Iris y élla sea la que lo jusgue.  
A:¡Cilan!.  
C:bien bien lo siento Ash, te sientes mejor.  
A:un poco,pero como hagas esto otra ves colgare.  
C:bien prometido...(pero que infantil) 3.  
Ahora si explicame que me quisiste decir.  
A:bien, alo que me referia es que Misty es la primera amiga que tuve !que tenia gustos parecidos a los mios¡ hasta ese momento a ninguna de las amigas que tenia le interesaban los pokemon.  
C:en serio ¿en todo pueblo paleta no habia nadie mas a quien le interesasen los pokemon?.  
A:no; a parte de mi y Gary y los 2 otros chicos, nadie mas estaba interesado. E incluso los 2 chicos se rindieron en su primer viaje y como Gary renuncio en el segundo solo quede yo.  
C:pero que no usaban pokemon en pueblo paleta o que?.  
A: claro que la gente tenia uno o dos pokemon en casa para que le ayudaran en sus que haceres diarios, pero nadie mas que yo y Gary queriamos conocer mas del mundo pokemon, aunque claro Gary luego se dio cuenta que preferia conocer a los pokemon atraves de investigaciones y todas esas cosas.  
C: ya veo.  
A:es por eso que cuando conoci a Misty pense que ella era una de las pocas chicas a quien le interesaban los pokemon tanto como a mi, pero luego segui viajando conocimos a Brock.y su manera de ver alas chicas hizo que nos toparamos con muchas en sus intentos de ligar, lo que me permitio conocer a muchas otras chicas a quienes tambien les gustaban los pokemon.  
Pero Misty seguia desmostrandome que ella no solo queria a uno o dos pokemon, si no que ella queria a los pokemon en general,pokemon de agua especialmente.  
Aunque claro exepto los tipo bicho, pero ahora ya maneja mejor su fobia.  
Me gustaba ver la interaccion que tenia con sus Pokemon y cuando Togepi la eligio a ella, pude ver un poco su lado materno.  
Pense que ella era unica y especial.  
C:y entonces que paso?.  
A:que segui viajando, y tuve otras compañeras.  
C:dejaste de creer que Misty era especial?.  
A:no para nada, élla seguia siendo especial, pero me di cuenta de que no era la unica chica especial que habia en el mundo.  
C: bueno eso responde una parte de la pregunta, pero la otra, ¿por que no la concideras una potencial pareja?.  
A:pues me di cuenta que ese amor por los pokemon es la unica cosa que tenemos en comun, en todo nuestro viaje nunca tuvimos realmente muchos momentos a solas, y aun asi cada uno preferiamos irnos por nuestro lado... y disfrutar de las cosas que nos gustaban, luchamos juntos,entrenamos juntos, vivimos cosas increibles juntos. Pero si no fuera por que le debia una bicicleta, élla no me habria soportado por tanto tiempo, aun hoy,cada ves que nos vemos aparte de hablar cada uno de lo que le apasado hasta ese monemto, tener una batalla pokemon y comer algo juntos no queda nada mas por hacer.  
C: crees que élla, solo te acompaño para que le pagaras su bicicleta.  
A: al principio si, pero luego nos hicimos amigos y luego yo senti algo mas y al parecer ... élla tambien.  
C:como crees que hubiera sido su relacion de concretarse?.  
A:no lo se realmente, élla ve el amor como lo mas importante en el mundo, es muy romantica,detallista y cuando quiere muy femenina.  
Pero eso no cambia que talves esperaria cosas de mi que yo no podria darle.  
C:podrias intentarlo, toda relacion requiere de aprendisajes, sacrificios entre otras cosas.  
A:no es solo eso, yo no podria darle nada de eso,porque no las concidero tan importantes nunca entendi el romance porque nunca me importo entenderlo.  
Realmente nunca conoci el romance mas alla de la television y las peliculas.  
C:explicate Ash.  
A:bueno... yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de la relacion que tuvieron mis padres, se que eran felices, pero como él se fue cuando era niño a su viaje Pokemon no recuerdo muy bien su trato hacia mi madre.  
Se que mi madre puede ser bastante sentimental a veces, la eh visto llorar cuando ve algunas novelas o peliculas en la tele que tratan de esos temas. Pero élla nunca me mostro la falta que le hacia tener a mi padre asi que pense que élla estaba bien sola.  
Despues de éllos no tuve ninguna otra clase de figura representativa del romance, hasta que conoci a Brock , él me mostro como un chico podia perder la cabeza y el rumbo por una chica incluso nos abandono a misty y a mi cuando conocio a la profesora Ivy, si no fuera porque paso lo que sea que hubiera pasado, talves no nos habriamos vuelto a ver.  
C:bueno eso explica porque de tu falta de conocimiento previo, pero que tu no buscaste, no se una fuente de sabiduria sobre el tema.  
A:tenia 10 años y solo me importaban las batallas pokemon y convertirme en maestro pokemon.  
Y ver a Brock perder la cabeza casi a diario no ayudaba mucho.  
C:ya veo.  
A:y tampoco ayudaba que tu tambien perdieras la cabeza, y te convirtieras en un casamentero en segundos.  
C:entendido :-( .  
A:ahorra que lo pienso bien, agradesco que Clemont no fuese a si,porque ya estaba mas que harto.  
C:comprendido :-V.  
A: es decir claro Bonie si era asi, pero élla lo hacia ver adorable, no lunatico y Serena , bueno ella lo era en pequeñas dosis, que ahorra que lo pienso era bastante obio asia quien hiba dirijido el coqueteo, al menos notenia que soprotar discursos sobre el amor y todo eso.  
C:SI LO ENTIENDO A VECES SE ME PASA EL CALDO CON EL ROMANCE :(.  
A:¡en el buen... sentido!.  
C:Ash x:( .  
A: ya ya calma Cilan solo jugaba.  
C:pero que infantil, bien ya entiendo el romance no es lo tuyo, pero aun asi a un gran numero de chicas les gusta incluida muchas de tus compañeras.  
Como esperas tener un "romance" sin "romance".  
A:dije que no me interesa, no, que no pueda hacerlo.  
C:piensas fingir?.  
A:no, no entiendo el porque del romance , pero si entiendo lo que es agradecerle a alguien con actos o hacer cosas para que la gente se sienta mejor, o disfrutar el tiempo junto a alguien. Tal ves eso baste.  
C: no para muchas.  
A:ese es el problema tanto con misty como con otras.  
C:bien,ya hablamos mucho de Misty, que hay de May.  
A:que hay con May?  
C: como que ¿qué hay con May? Tu sabes bien de lo que estamos hablando Ash x:( .  
A:ah, bueno no veo que yo le interese a May.  
C:!es en serio¡, que nunca notaste lo sensual que se viste para ti o el coqueteo descarado.  
A:pues... que no es eso parte de su rutina?.  
C:tambien, ella a sabido usar tanto su ingenio en las batallas,su carisma como sus desarollados "atributos" a la hora de la presentacion.  
Tengo que explicarte lo de "atributos" Ash?.  
A:no soy un idiota Cilan se bien a lo que te refieres.  
C:estas seguro?.  
A:si! x:(.  
C:bien eso me alegra, pero entonces por que no notaste el coqueteo?.  
A:no pense que élla hiciera esas cosas solo por mi, pense que a élla le gustaba actuar asi todo el tiempo para mejorar su rutina.  
C:bien me imagino que eso es valido, pero entonces que piensas conrespecto a ser pareja de élla?  
A:la verdad no me considero una buena opcion para élla, al igual que a Misty élla le da mucha importancia al romance.  
C:ya te dije que eso es bastante comun entre las chicas.  
A:no es solo eso, a ella si que le importa la moda, yo pense que misty era una gran fan, pero May si que esta loca por la moda .  
C:que tiene eso que ver Ash?.  
A:mirame bien Cilan, sigo usando la ropa que mi mamà me hace.  
C:cierto,nunca te pregunte por que aun sigues usando casi la misma ropa que te vi usar hace años.  
A:mi mamà siempre eligio la ropa que usaria, y como yo casi nunca le di importancia a lo que uso nunca me importo cambiar y se que a May le importa demasiado para que lo deje pasar en mi.  
C:no crees que te enfocas en un detalle muy superficial?.  
A:es que para May no es superficial en lo mas minimo, para élla si que es muy importante el vestirse bien comportarse bien.  
Son cosas que yo nunca o casi nunca valoro en una persona.  
C:acaso no hay nada en comun entre ustedes, segun recuerdo ustedes tuvieron algo de tiempo extra en su viaje.  
A:si, aparte del viaje en Hoennen esta el viaje en Kanto por la frontera de batalla.  
En todo ese tiempo no congeniamos para mas que ayudarnos de vez en cuando, al principio élla no tenia idea del mundo en el que queria entrar, la ayude todo lo que pude para superar su miedo a los Pokemon, y cuando lo hizo eligio su camino como cordinadora pokemon, me alegre mucho por élla , pero cuanto mas sabia de los concursos Pokemon menos me interesaba, la primera ves que participe logre pasar la primera ronda de muestra, cuando participe en la segunda me di cuenta de que eso nunca seria para mi.  
Al Continuar con nuestro viaje poco era ya lo que yo podia ayudar realmente a May, el entrenamiento de combate era en lo unico que podiamos ayudarnos, pero al ser estilos diferentes de combate tanto para mis batallas como para sus batallas no terminaba de disfrutarlas.  
May no era una contrincante dificil, ella destacaba mas en la primera ronda de los concursos que en la segunda, podria haberla ganado con facilidad en nuestro encuentro por el liston y aun asi yo hubiera perdido por puntos.  
No me imagino que hariamos los 2 juntos en una relacion.  
C:no te has preguntado por que élla te prefiere a ti?  
May es alguien que tiene una gran cantidad de admiradores en varias regiones , ser la "Princesa de Hoennen" si que llama la atencion, eso sin contar a sus compañeros de concursos.  
Pero aun asi élla te elige a ti Ash.  
A:pues no se porque.  
C:bien, sigamos que hay de Dawn.  
A:estas seguro que yo le intereso?.  
C:completamente.  
A:bueno...élla siempre sera una gran amiga.  
C:eso no responde a si la ves como pareja o no.  
A:no se realmente que decir, en muchos aspectos élla es como May, solo que prefiere el embellesimiento a la moda.  
C:no tienes mas que decir de élla.  
A:somo grandes amigos, porque para ambos siempre estuvo claro el sueño que queriamos lograr, lo esperabamos con ansias y ahorra que élla lo a cumplido, siento que ya no hay nada que nos conecte.  
C:a que te refieres Ash?.  
A:a que... lo que mas nos unia era eso la lucha por un sueño, eso nos impulso a viajar juntos, nos hizo ayudarnos, soportarnos y claro divertirnos, al tener un sueño casi como el de May, me fue facil entender el porque de su actitud .  
El viaje por Sinoh fue uno de los mejores que eh tenido,tuve varias de las mejores experiencias que eh tenido, conoci a quien es aun hoy mi mayor rival, conoci varias clases de amigos, me tope con personas horribles como la cazadora J y otras solo un poco locas como Sirius, me enfrente en una liga que estaba seguro que ganaria, aunque el que apareciese Tobias , parecia que era algo sacado de la manga de un escritor, y aunque perdi...nunca antes habiamos estado tan cerca de dar uno de los primeros pasos para que yo fuese Maestro Pokemon.  
El apoyo de Dawn y Brock fue algo muy util mas aun ala hora de fracasar, yo tambien pude ser un apoyo para Dawn. Pero despues de todo eso y ya sin tener esa union por nuestros sueños, no nos queda mas que esos recuerdos.  
C:explicate mejor Ash, sigo sin comprender el porque despues de todo lo que vivieron juntos élla no podria ser una buena pareja para ti.  
A:por que a pesar de todo no a surgido nada mas es mi por élla.  
Hoy en dia cuando nos reunimos tenemos la misma rutina que con los otros, hablamos de lo que hemos hecho, comemos juntos tenemos un combate pokemon, y nada mas no podemos hacer nada mas ,élla ya mo me necesita como antes y yo tampoco la necesito como antes.  
C:asi que consideras que nunca podra surgir una chispa entre ustedes.  
A:de pasar podria pasar , pero dudo que dure.  
C:bien, entiendo bien hablemos de Iris.  
A:Cilan podriamos hablar de Iris al final?.  
C:estas seguro?  
A:si.  
C:bien como tu quieras,hablamos entonces de Serena,esta vez no es necesario preguntar si le interesas.  
A:bueno eso si.  
C: bien cuentame de élla ya que es la mas interesada hasta el momento, que piensas de élla.  
A:es la mas antigua de todas mis amigas, aunque tuvieron que pasar años para que nos reencontraramos, élla nunca se olvido de mi aunque yo si de élla.  
C:ya conosco esa historia Ash asi que avancemos, realmente la cita que te pidio no te hace sentir nada mas por élla?.  
A:(suspiro) no la verdad no, a pesar de lo que élla quiere, terminaremos igual que como con las otras una charla una comida, pero aunque Serena a mejorado mucho en los combates sigue sin ser una rival dificil de vencer, por lo que rara ves luchamos.  
C:esta ves es diferente Ash, élla quiere algo que aunque las otras tambien lo quieren élla si te lo ah demostrado.  
A:lo se, y eso es lo que mas me incomoda lo que me a llevado a preguntarme si quiero una relacion amorosa o no.  
C:bien hagamos un breve repaso, élla ya se te a confesado, te a pedido un cita y te a besado es correcto?  
A:si, si lo es .  
C:que mas esperas que élla haga Ash.  
A:a que te refieres Cilan?.  
C:a que a diferencia del resto de chicas, élla si espera una respuesta, y al igual que Clemont tuvo que darsela a Korina tu tienes que darsela a Serena.  
A: yo...no quisiera lastimarla.  
C:pero sucedera Ash, asi que dime por que no la ves como una futura pareja?.  
A:pues élla me ama y yo...no se porque, cuando la ayude ese dia no me imagine que algo como esto pasaria, pense que podriamos llegar a ser amigos, y cuando nos volvimos a ver, y lograramos ser amigos fue agradable concretar aquello que quedo inconcluso, viajar juntos fue divertido ,al principio élla no tenia un sueño, y cuando descubrio lo que queria hacer yo solo podia apoyarla moralmente, no entendia nada de las presentaciones pokemon, eran parecidos a la primera fase de los concursos pokemon pero diferentes al mismo tiempo; y eh de confesarlo no tenia el minimo interes en aprender nada mas de eso.  
Élla me apoyo y yo le agradeci, élla me ayudo y le regale un liston que habia ganado en un concurso, élla me recordo quien era yo y le volvi a agradecer.  
Pero no hay mas ahi, en nuestro viaje si yo no la hubiera invitado élla no habria pedido venir por su cuenta, su sueño esta muy alejado del mio, no tenemos nada en comun,no puedo ser la clase de novio que élla quiere tener, si hasta cuando voy a sus fiestas me aburro si no hay alguna batalla en todo el tiempo que nos hemos visto, eh intentado no mostrar que recuerdo lo del beso, porque se que si en lugar de besarme se me hubiera declarado...hubiera tenido que decirle que no,que solo la veia como una amiga.  
C:ya veo Ash , asi que no puedes ver ninguna clase de posible relacion mas alla de la amistad.  
A:yo no sabria como actuar.  
C:ya,asi que sigue lilie.  
A:te preguntare otra vez, estas se...  
C:si Ash si lo estoy. Para haber sido tu quien me a llamado, desconfias mucho de mis habilidades.  
A:lo siento Cilan.  
C:bien bien continuemos, tengo entendido que con élla la historia es diferente ya que no hubo una liga que perder.  
A:QUE?.  
C:que me expliques por que no la ves como una posible pareja.  
A:ah, bueno mis momentos con Lilie no fueron tantos, al no estar de viaje constante, termine conociendo por igual a todos mis compañeros de la escuela pokemon, mas alla de ayudarla a superar su miedo a los pokemon y el rescate de su madre del ultraespacio,no hubo mucho mas .  
élla se convirtio en una gran investigadora, Tracey habla mucho de lo importante que sea vuelto, que si no se pone al dia élla podria superarlo en estatus, entiendo la necesidad de competencia, pero se que Lilie no la tiene, élla sufrio mucho con lo que le paso a su madre, claro que ahorra todo esta bien y su relacion es muy fuerte , su hermano Gladion siempre se mostro muy sobreprotector con ella , y despues de todo lo que paso no le culpo, segun me conto Mallow él no deja que cualquier chico se le acerque por lo que Lilie siempre esta "libre" para mi, al principio no le entendia, pero ahorra que Lilie me invito a pasar las vacaciones en Alola, tengo una mejor idea de lo que decia.  
C:entonces tu problema es su hermano.  
A:no, conosco a Gladion luchamos juntos junto a Solageneo y en un ultimo combate antes de irme de Alola, Mallow me a dicho que el "aprueba" que vuela a Alola, ya te imaginaras lo que significa.  
C:si lo hago, asi que Ash cual es el problema aqui acaso es su madre.  
A: élla me invito e envio un jet privado cuando Lilie se gradua a Profesora, incluso puso un ramo de las flores favoritas de Lilie, para que yo se lo entregara y élla creyera que habia sido yo el que las escogio.  
C:ya veo, entonces repito cuale esl problema?.  
A:el mismo de siempre, Lilie es una gran amiga, pero mas alla de hacer lo que hago con el resto de mis amigos no hacemos nada mas, no hay nada mas que hacer, élla siempre quiere mostrarme sus avances en la investigacion Pokemon , pero como con el Profesor Oak yo nunca tuve un gran interes en conocer a los pokemon a traves de investigaciones en laboratorios.  
Mientras me habla de tecnicismos mas me aburro de lo que hace ni si quiera podemos tener una batalla pokemon a élla simplemente no le gustan.  
C:no hay nada que te guste de élla.  
A:claro que si,es linda,inteligente,amable,agradable a mostrado un gran amor por los pokemon desde que era niña y quiere mucho a su familia a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron.  
C:Ash,antes de proseguir no as notado de que muchas de los problemas que has nombrado son problemas bastante superficiales.  
A:se que parecen cosas sin importancia, pero aun tengo que decidir si realmente quiero una relacion amorosa o no y los problemas que mencione son los mas evidentes para mi.  
C:bueno achacare eso a que no tienes experiencia en relaciones amorosas, bien continuemos con Mallow.  
A:élla tambien!.  
C:te comiste el boyo falso Ash.  
A:!Cilan¡ x:( .  
C:ya ya solo queria relajar el hambiente, bueno te lo preguntare de nuevo.  
¿por que Iris? ,Ash.  
A:yo... no he dicho que este enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo.  
C:claro,pero despues de que te diera esta "crisis" emocional y al meditar respecto a ello, ¿por que pensaste en élla?.  
A:tu ya conoces nuestra historia Cilan.  
C:si te refieres a la "cita" que tuvieron durante nuestro viaje, estoy al tanto de élla  
A:!no fue una cita¡ yo le prometi que conoceriamos el resto de ciudad Cinabar, eso es todo.  
C:ya lo se Ash. Solo me pregunto si esa Axew no se hubiera perdido, que otras cosas hubieran hecho ustedes 2.  
A:ya te lo dije, no es que este enamorado de Iris o algo asi.  
C:entonces por que Ash?.  
A:bueno solo es que ... me gusta estar con élla.  
C:eso es todo?.  
A:alo que me refiero es a que a diferencia de que con los otros, cuando nos reunimos no solo charlamos de lo que vivimos, si no que podemos discutirlo.  
C:discutirlo? No queras decir que pelean por ver quien tiene razon.  
A:bueno...eso tambien, alo que me refiero es a que podemos comparar la clase de aventuras que vivimos, los combates ,los pokemon,incluso su rivalidad con Georgia aun sigue como la mia con Paul.  
Pero no es solo eso,podemos hacer otras cosas aparte, ir a aventurarse a algun bosque a ver los pokemon, luchar contra algun pokemon salvaje para comparar nuestra fuerza o ir a algun salon batalla y luchar uno contra el otro , solo que contra élla no siempre estoy seguro de poder ganar.  
Ambos somos campeones,comprendemos los problemas por los que tenemos que pasar, nos ayudamos constantemente a superarlos y competimos por quien lo hara mejor.  
No siempre todo va bien,a veces peleamos y estamos dias sin hablarnos, hasta que alguien seda y pida disculpas, a veces es élla otras soy yo pero nunca dura mas de una semana.  
C:si conosco esas peleas,Iris me llama para hablar de lo idiota que sueles ser.  
A:que élla hace que! Ya vera la proxima ves que hablemos.  
C:Brock tambien me habla y dice que te quejas con él de lo obstinada que es Iris.  
A:eso es diferente!, élla es muy obtinada y no quiere aceptar cuando tengo razon.  
C:bueno el caso es que ambos son un dolor de cabezas para los 2 asi que nos alegraria que no lo hicieran muy a menudo.  
A:yo no discutiria tanto si élla no fuera tan...  
C:si ya lo dijiste Ash, pero por que te molesta tanto?.  
A:por que élla me saca de quisio mas que cualquier otra chica que alla conocido!.  
C:ya veo,algo mas acerca de élla.  
A:élla cree que es mas madura que yo, pero no lo es, hace casi las mismas tonterias que yo y ni siquiera quiere admitirlo.  
C:no me referia a eso Ash, si no a lo otro.  
A:que otro?.  
C:ya sabes por que pensaste en élla primero.  
A:a eso es por que no dejo de pensar en élla, la ultima ves que nos vimos yo fui quien perdio el combate y la discusion ,pero la proxima vez que la vea yo sere quien gane.  
C: Ash que otras cosas acerca de Iris te molestan.  
A:tu sabes cuales,me molestan que me mire con esa mirada de superioridad cuando cometo un error y ella no,que diga que es mejor entrenadora pokemon que yo,solo porque se convirtio en campeon antes que yo o que cuando nuestros Garchops se enfrentan élla pueda presumir que pueda entender el corazon del mio y yo no y peor aun cuando nos aventuramos en los bosques y me hace admitir que si no fuera por élla terminariamos perdidos.  
C:algo mas? :-Q .  
A:claro que hay mas, competimos por casi todo, luchamos por ver que region es mejor si Kanto o Unova, incluso su Emolga quiso vencer a mi pikachu, pero le recorde porque yo soy mejor con los tipo electricos,cuando su Haxorus lucha contra mi Scrafy élla se jactaba de que Axew evoluciono antes que Scrafy, pues claro que evoluciono antes PORQUE EL NACIO ANTES!.  
C:bien ya para Ash,prefiero no saber todo lo que pasa entre ustedes,pero esta claro que ustedes 2 pasan mucho tiempo juntos.  
Tienes alguna idea del porque?  
A: ya te lo dije Cilan me gusta pasar el tiempo con élla.  
C:a pesar de que pelean todo el tiempo.  
A: si :( .  
C: por que?  
A:por que que?x:(.  
C:por que pasan todo ese tiempo juntos.  
A:PORQUE NO HAY NADIE MAS CON QUIEN PUDIERA PASARLO.  
C:por que dices eso Ash?.  
A:ya te lo dije Cilan, con el resto de mis amigos siempre esta la misma dinamica, no cambia , pero con Iris,no con élla tengo que prepararme para las batallas, tengo que pensar en como le ganare esta ves, como revertire sus ocurencias, o como recordarle que aunque me llama niñito ÉLLA ES MENOR QUE YO! .  
C:ustedes tienen una relacion muy estresante,pero veo porque tanto problema.  
Bueno Ash todo lo que me has dicho responde ala pregunta que me hiciste al principio, ya no se como mas ayudarte.  
A:espera Cilan no me ayudaste en nada, ni con lo de la cita con Serena ni con lo de Iris.  
C:ayudarte requeriria de mucho de mi tiempo y si metemos a Iris en esto,terminare asediado por sus problemas.  
Pero tu mismo as respondido a tus preguntas Ash.  
En la gran variedad de ingredientes que has conseguido, destacan solo 7 de ellos, ya me has contado lo que cada uno significa para ti y lo que causan en tu paladar al probarlos , por eso amigo mio puedo decir te que solo uno ase que todo tu sistema reacione ante su sabor.  
A:Que?.  
C:nos vemos Ash tengo un restaurante que atender, y una amiga que seguramente hablara tanto como tu adios.  
A:CILAN!.


End file.
